


It Was A Dream

by renpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coma, F/F, F/M, M/M, SBURB, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpai/pseuds/renpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're John Egbert and you just woke up in the hospital. Your dad told you that you were in a coma for years and that Sburb was never real. Along with all of your friends.<br/>For once in your life, you wish that you were back in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings are not set in stone yet and that won't be until later in the story.  
> Pairings that will be likely are John/Dave and Rose/Kanaya.

Your name is John Egbert and you have no idea what is happening right now. You’re confused and afraid.  
But we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves here. Let’s take the story back a little bit to explain why you’re so extremely bewildered.

John began slowly regaining consciousness and soon realized that he had no control over his limbs. He heard a faint beeping that sounded like it was counting his heartbeats.  
He slowly attempted to regain control of his body that has been denying him access and began to flex his fingers and toes. Next he tries his eyelids, which open with refusal allowing an excruciating blinding light shine into his eyes making him cringe and pull them closed once again.  
“John?” A voice sounds on his right size that sounds oddly familiar to his father’s. His eyes fly open at the realization. 

Last time he had seen his father was when he died at the beginning of the game. That couldn’t be his dad. Yet, the game was notably perplexing so he couldn’t doubt it just yet.  


“D-“ He croaks out but his voice fails him, allowing him to barley make out even a syllable.  
Suddenly his dad is on his side, wrapping him in a tenacious embrace. John felt tears roll down his father’s cheeks and soak into his sweatshirt. “Son, I’m so proud of you.”  


John slowly attempting to return the embrace but the movement was restricted due to tubes sticking in his forearms. The IV restricting his movements was hooked into machines that surrounded his bed. The sterilized room was almost empty besides a few chairs the resigned around his bed. The sheets had a rough texture and there was a TV in the corner of the room that appeared to never have been turned on.  
 _Wh-?_ He thought and finally realization dawned on him.  


He was in the hospital.  
He needed answers. He needed to know where he was and how he is here. Last he knew he was in the game.  
He opened his mouth and forced his voice to work. “Dad…” He crooked out. “What happened?” His voice was still extremely hoarse. He coughed feeling how dry his throat actually was. Every time he swallowed it felt like sandpaper.  


“You were in a coma.” His father’s voice brings him back to reality. John blinked for a moment and processed what his father is saying. He was in a coma? “What about the game?”  
“What game?”  
“Sburb!”  
“I don’t think you’re in your right mind, son. You’ve been in a coma for five years.” His father’s eyebrows pulled up into a sympathetic expression. John’s heart stopped and he felt almost as if someone punched him in the stomach.  


_I’ve been in a coma for five years?_ His thoughts began to race as he repeated that in his head. His thoughts soon drifted to his friends. His cyan eyes widened with realization. If the game was a farce…what happened to his friends?  


“What about Dave…And Jade, and Rose?” He inquired, his stomach churning at the thought of them being just some coma induced dream.  
“I don’t recall you ever mentioning any of those names.” He answered while the doctors walked in to check up on John. Their voices were too cheery for the situation. He lightly scoffed with distaste.  


His father described to the doctors John’s dream he had during his unconscious state leading John to be questioned about the things he remembers.  
Questions like “What was the game?” “Who was there?” “What happened?” were sprung at him from left and right.  


He began to get nervous from the level of inquiry. He started off answering them truthfully considering they were innocent enough. They simply wanted to know what the game was about and who his friends….were.  
But as the interrogation went on, the questions became more in-depth and more personal.  


The deeper the questions were, the more he felt like he should not be telling them this. They began to ask about more details. The deaths. His friend’s personalities.  


He couldn’t tell them anymore. He was shaking. Anxiety was building up in him. His pulse began to increase and the beeping sped up immensely. He felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. The voices around him became a blur and his actions felt so fast past. He kept trying to regain his breath but he was suffocating. He felt like the walls were caving in on him. He wanted to go home. He wanted everything to be back to normal.  


The Heir of Breath couldn’t seem to catch his own breath.  
His body trembled as he held his head in his hands, gasping for air.  


His friends were never real. The game was never real. He was never a hero. He never met the trolls. Dave, Jade, Rose, Vriska, Karkat…All of them were never real. They were all just a figure of his imagination. He never was the Heir of Breath. He never fought imps. The scratch wasn’t real.  


He was just John.  
He was just John Egbert from Washington who likes shitty movies.  
He was John who no one cared about.  
He was just John who people wouldn’t get to know because of his exterior.  
He was just John who could only befriend people on the Internet. 

\---

A dark, gloomy room consisting of only one window that was divided into four squares hung on one of the walls, illuminating a small section of the room. In each section, one of the Beta kids was shown in seemly similar situations. John lying on a hospital bed with his father. Rose in the same situation with her mother. Dave with his brother, and lastly Jade with her Grandfather. The shock from this formidable situation was apparent on all of their faces. Even Dave who attempts to hide his feelings behind a stoic persona (Which never actually works.) could easily be read.  


They were petrified. Despondent.  
The past few years of their lives, which were full of death and violence, never actually happened.  


They were more scared now then they ever were in the game.  
And that says something considering they are now safe on Earth and no longer have the constant fear of death upon their shoulders.  
The weight of the world should be lifted off of them, but it seems that they would rather wish the game was real.  


They never thought they would say this but they wish that they were back in Sburb.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I am not sure if I will be continuing this yet and this is my first fanfiction.  
> I'd love to know your guy's suggestions and comments.  
> 


End file.
